


Where They'll Stay

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FFXV Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Written for the Kink Meme. Prompt: Prompto/Luna, Noctis; Fantasy, Noctis likes to fantasize about Prompto and Luna together.“You're both sitting so far away,” Luna points out with an amused smile. “I won't break if our shoulders touch, boys.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: I've been having these weird dreams lately.... Like, is any of this for real... or not?
> 
> ...I couldn't help myself. Change a Squeenix quote from one game for another? Sure.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=281417#cmt281417).

Even before leaving Insomnia, Noctis had gotten pretty good at compartmentalizing his feelings. Maybe no one would agree with him, considering most that knew him probably thought of him fondly as a spoiled brat. 

While that wasn't untrue, it wasn't the whole story. He could hide things pretty well when he put his mind to it, if it meant protecting those he cared about. Mostly, Noctis tries his hardest to keep Luna and Prompto safe from his overactive imagination.

Noctis' first thought when he woke up from the dream the first time was along the lines of berating himself for his selfish dreams. He wakes up sticky and gross, a smile on his lips before it hits him. He's dreamed about his best friends...together. They've never met, but Noctis' subconscious didn't seem to be to concerned by that.

In his dream, it seemed normal that Prompto and Luna would join him on the couch to watch a movie together. Luna sat in the middle, pulling Prompto to her side. Noctis smiles as Prompto flails down beside her with his usual grace.

“You're both sitting so far away,” Luna points out with an amused smile. “I won't break if our shoulders touch, boys.”

Noctis moves first with a shrug. “Thought you'd want some space,” he replies before draping an arm over Luna's shoulder.

Luna chuckles as she reaches out for Prompto, who hesitates. “Are you sure...this isn't awkward?” he asks, even though he let's Luna bring him close, seemingly unable to say no.

“It's fine,” she says as she pull him into the small cuddle pile arrangement she's made on the couch, his head on her chest as she runs her fingers through his hair. “It's so soft...”

Prompto's blushes bright red, stark contrast to his hair and Luna's white dress. “If you're sure...” he chokes out as Noctis smiles then suddenly wakes up.

Considering he's turned eighteen rather recently, Noctis knows his dream is actually rather tame, but he can't help feeling guilty. It doesn't help that it only takes a few months for his dreams to take a less innocent turn.

“Your bed is huge, man,” Prompto says in awe of Noctis' bedroom as he follows Noctis and Luna inside.

Noctis smirks, shrugging one shoulder as Luna closes and subtly locks the door behind them. “Oh? I guess it's a perk of being a prince.”

Luna hums a little as she approaches the bed, first kicking her heels neatly to the side. “It's a nice perk that you'll soon be taking advantage of, right, Prompto?” she questions as she raises her eyebrows at Prompto.

Prompto swallows thickly and struggles a bit with his boots before tripping his way to the bed. “Uh, yeah?” he offers, sounding a little unsure as Noctis rubs his back and joins them on the bed. “Definitely. If that's what you guys want.”

“It's what we want,” Noctis and Luna says in unison before looking at each other then breaking into laughter, Prompto soon joining in.

Noctis knows it's a dream when the laughter starts to blur into moans, and Luna's dress falls to the ground with Noctis' t-shirt and Prompto's tank top. He can't help but watch his soon to be lovers touch each other as they reveal more and more skin. Noctis can't tear his eyes away from them, and he really doesn't mind just watching, for now.

Luna takes charge, and Prompto doesn't seem to mind as she straddles him then firmly kisses him. His hands stay on her back after he fumbles with her bra and don't move any further. She breaks the kiss with a small sigh.

“Prompto, you can touch as much as you like,” she tells him softly as she shifts one of hands lower. “Hmm, maybe you need some instruction?”

“No! I know what I'm doing! Sorta? Well...” Prompto replies as he shuts his eyes tightly. “Maybe... I don't really know what I'm doing.”

“That's okay,” Luna says soothingly, running hand through Prompto's hair before looking over her shoulder at Noctis. “Maybe you can give him some instruction?”

Noctis nods confidently, though he knows somewhere deep down he has just about as much experience as Prompto in this situation, but it doesn't matter in that moment. “Open your eyes, Promp. You got a real pretty sight in front of you.”

Prompto sighs. “I know, but I feel like the moment I do, everything will disappear.”

“It won't,” Noctis promises, even though there's a small voice he's ignoring that's trying to tell him it will. “Now, open your eyes and move your hands from Luna's back. Give her front some attention.”

Taking a deep breath for confidence, Prompto opens his eyes, taking in the beautiful sight of Luna smiling down at him, blonde hair flowing over shoulder and breasts close enough to touch. He takes one hand to cup a breast, thumbing her nipple gently. She licks her lips subconsciously in response. Taking that as a good sign, Prompto shifts Luna onto her back before ducking his head down to suck gently on the side of her other breast.

Luna makes a pleased sound in back of her throats as she starts to work on Prompto's belt. “Don't get distracted; you're doing well,” Noctis praises when Prompto pauses for a moment. “Luna will let you know if you're doing anything wrong.”

“There's not really a wrong to do here, if you keep up what you're doing,” Luna adds as she tosses Prompto's belt aside with a strong tug.

Prompto hums his agreement, working hickeys across Luna's chest and letting his other hand drift lower to her hip. After some maneuvering, Luna manages to divest Prompto of the last of his clothes and wriggle of her panties. 

Noctis just stares at the image in front of him in a bit of awe. He can't believe they're both here, with him, and soon, he's transfixed by the sight of Prompto kissing down Luna's body. He prompts his boyfriend to venture even lower, and Prompto's confidence seems to sore when tongue first presses inside of her, pulling a low moan from Luna's throat.

He reaches out to join his lovers, and suddenly, they're too far away. Noctis blinks hard a few times, everything going strangely out of focus before his eyes snap open. His bed is empty, save for himself and sticky sheets.

Groaning quietly, Noctis curses himself for his thoughts as he strips off his boxers then sheets from his bed. He'd rather not explain this to the housekeeper, and fortunately, the only domestic skill Noctis has picked up over the years is how to make stains disappear.

As he quietly changes into some clean clothes then bundles up the dirty ones to head to laundry room, Noctis' mind reels from the turn his dreams took. He's known his feelings for Luna for quite a while, and well, he's been pretty sure he's had a growing crush on his best friend as well. It just didn't occur that these things weren't mutually exclusive in his brain anymore.

Selfish would be the word Noctis thinks works for the situation. It's a word he's intimately familiar with, along with spoiled and brat. Though no one would dare say them to his face save Gladiolus, Noctis isn't unfamiliar with the notion. He just wishes that his worst impulses wouldn't twist themselves together with Luna and Prompto.

Running the washer as quietly as possible, Noctis mulls over his dream. He still feels hot thinking about where it led, and he promises to keep these feelings to himself. There's no way it'd work. It's been years since he last physically seen Luna, and Prompto's never met her before. It doesn't make sense anywhere but inside his head.

And inside his head is where those thoughts will stay.


End file.
